


Bury Me

by PosseMagnet



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Buried Alive, Claustrophobia, Drabble, John Winchester is an asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/PosseMagnet
Summary: Dean's least favorite thing that John made him learn was dig his way out of a grave.  (A Drabble)





	Bury Me

Dean's least favorite thing that John made him learn was digging his way out of a grave.

Beating away the claustrophobic feeling of being trapped in a pine box under yards of earth. Punching through the timber with barely four or so inches to jab your fist against the wood. Knuckles, face, and shirt front soaked in blood until it finally gives way. Digging up, up, up through the dark, pressing heat of compacted soil. Filth and insects filling the nose and mouth. Being sure suffocation was about to set in until open air finally presses against hot, dirty skin.

Dean _thought_ his least favorite thing that John ever made him learn was digging his way out of a grave.

Until Sam was old enough to take his turn in the coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time (and every time since) I saw Lazarus Rising, I had this mental picture of John making the boys dig themselves out of a grave (over and over), practice for being buried alive, or waking up in a coffin (or whatever other reason). It seems a very "John" thing to do, which means it's extremely practical for a hunter, but astoundingly cruel for your sons. YMMV, but I always saw John as well meaning but callous. 
> 
> Lazarus Rising came on this morning and I wrote this really quick in the hopes of getting it out of my head.


End file.
